We're Hooked Again
by PunkRock08
Summary: I'm a sucker for reviews .. but this is a Stacy/Andrew (Test) Fic. Its not all about sex .. but it is kinda sex based. Will Stacy and Drew make it through the hard times? *PLEASE R + R!* NC-17 for Sex Material


Title: We're Hooked Again  
Author: hoobastank_chica@hotmail.com  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters...the WWE does  
Distribution: Please ask before you take it =)  
  
  
[Chapter 1]  
  
Drew stood in front of the mirror in his locker room and smoothed his hair. He felt good .. he just won the Intercontinental Title. He was back in the league .. Oh hell yeah baby.   
Can I come in? said a voice outside after a couple of knocks.  
Drew quickly turned around. Sure, come on in  
  
The door slowly opened and he tried to take in what he saw. She was wearing a black halter crop top which revealed her flat stomach and her newly pierced belly ring. She wore a tight short mini-skirt together with a black high heeled platform. Her long blonde hair casaded down her shoulders and it was slightly wavy near the end.  
  
S..s..Stacy? Hi. Whats up? Drew managed to say in between the stares.  
She gave him a small smile and walked slowly towards him. Vince wanted to add some superstars reviews into the newest Divas Lingerie mag .. he thought you would be a good idea.  
Me? What am I supposed to do? Drew blinked.  
Look through it and tell me what you think ... he handed him the magazine where she scored to be the cover girl.  
Drew's eyes popped out when he saw her on the cover .. she looked amazing. She sat on the chair .. her legs spread out. A white towel colvered her body .. and the expression on her face ... he looked up at her and she grinned at him.  
You look awesome.  
Thank you .. is there more you can add to it? she wrote down some notes.  
Drew stood up. Yes.  
  
She felt him coming close to her as she wrote .. she had to barely look up and there he was..just 2 inches away from her. They were face to face ... she could smell his aftershave. He smelled good ... so good. Did he know that she wanted him ever since she first met him?  
  
Drew lightly touched her waist with both of his hands and cupped it through so it was resting on her ass. Her expression was hard to read but she slowly placed her hands on his face. He slowly leaned in and gave her a small peck on the lips ... she kissed back.  
  
It was all so fast ... the kiss went to frenching. His tongue down my thoat and he started moving his hands up and down my back .. it all felt to good. I opened my eyes lightly ...  
Did you have to do this now?  
He gave me his trademark cocky smirks. You asked if there was anymore I could add to it. He let go of me and took the IC title off the sofa and gently placed it on top of his bag and plopped down on the sofa. His hands patted on his left leg as I grinned and set myself on his lap.  
  
As soon as she sat on his lap and faced him, he gave her a small kiss and took off his own shirt. His hands went to her neck as he undid the halter top, she gave him a small smile as the top came off. Her breasts were small compared to the others, but it looked big to him.   
She rubbed her hands on his bare 6 pac chest .. he had such a great bod. It was toned..it was muscular. He could protect her from all the big bad guys out there.... He lightly placed her so she was lying down on the sofa and he positioned himself on top of her and his left hand supporting his weight. He went from her lips and lightly licked her chin..her neck...  
  
She moaned when I reached her chest. I found the hook of her bra at the back and unhooked it as it came undone. Her breasts exposed .. it was so round and full ... it was so temtping. I contined to lick her breasts and sucked on her left one and looked up at her. Her eyes were closed and she was moaning, her stomach was going up and done from all the breathing. I could feel her hands stroking my hair as I used my right hand to touch her right breast. She was smoking hot...and she was mine, for now.  
  
He went from licking my left breast to my right .. he did it so well .. and yet so slow. He continued moving down my body and he licked my belly button..it all felt so good. His hands went under my short black mini skirt and he started feeling my ass .... he gradually took off my skirt leaving me with just a thong. He stood up and admired my body ...  
  
She was blushing, I could tell. She looked so beautiful...her outer beauty totally matched her inner beauty. She looked at me with those scared brown eyes...   
  
Are you scared? he asked me as I used my hands to cover my breasts. He smirked and gave me a light kiss on the forehead and lifted my hands away..  
Don't be. He took off his trousers releaving his camoflaged boxers.   
  
Then we were at it again.  
  
  
  
  
Continue? This isn't an all sex fic .. it's just hyping up the beginning... Review PLEASE!


End file.
